urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
SPI Files series
SPI Files series by Lisa Shearin. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Meet Makenna Fraser. Recently arrived in NYC and looking to spread her wings, she is instead recruited by the SPI (Supernatural and Protection Investigation). Makenna is a seer, a rarity in the paranormal world that leaves her feeling rather cosseted by the agency. Kept on the side lines with no defense training, she even gets a pseudo babysitter in the way of her partner, agent Ian Byrne. With her ability to “see” the supernatural for what they are; no glamour, spells, or disguises can hide from her all seeing eyes, she finds the guilty and Ian arrests them. Being a bit of a klutz, Ian also has to save Makenna often as she literally falls her way through life. When a series of vicious murders is brought to the SPI’s attention, Ian and Makenna find themselves chasing not one but two supernatural killers whose contempt for humanity and loud drunken parties has them fearing the worse as New Year’s Eve is only a few days away. Grendels have been let loose on the city of New York and only some quick thinking on Ian’s part and Makenna’s ability to see the unseen can save the city from a massacre on epic proportions. The new urban Fantasy series by Lisa Shearin is an interesting mixture of legend, mythology, and a secret agency blend together to produce a unique story that is at times engaging and fun. Well defined characters, both of the human and paranormal variety, gives depth and plenty of maneuvering for continuing world building and arc development. Makenna is an interesting heroine for urban fantasy. No real warrior type skills but an alarming amount of ingenuity. She knows just enough to hurt herself. She has moxie and I give her points for that. I felt her development was slow to reveal. She is the quintessential female who’s tiny, cute, sweet, just enough of a mess to invoke an alpha’s protective instincts, and cranks out more one liners then a Vegas act. ~ Smexy Books Lead's Species *Seer Primary Supe *Paranormal police unit, Dragons What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Makenna Fraser. Books in Series SPI Files series: # The Grendel Affair (2013) ~ Sample Chapters 1–3 # The Dragon Conspiracy (2015) # The Brimstone Deception (2016) # The Ghoul Vendetta (2017) # The Myth Manifestation (November 2017) # The Phoenix Illusion (November 2018) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. "Lucky Charms" in Night Shift (Nov 25, 2014) World Building Setting: New York City Other Places: * 'Supernatural Elements': Seers, dragons, elves, goblins, dwarves, vampire, Grendels, gorgons, harpies, Monsters, Dragon Eggs, telepathy, under cover agent (spies), , , 'Glossary': * Seer: a human who can see through the glamours of any supernatural being. * Dragon Eggs: seven massively powerful diamonds that are in the possession of a nasty (actual) dragon. * Gorgon: 'gorgonism' as a virus rather than a race or curse Groups and Organizations: * SPI: large company founded and run by a dragon that is geared toward keeping humans safe from and learning that supernaturals even exist WORLD The series is set in New York City in a world in which many, many types of supernatural beings live alongside the human population while keeping their true appearances and magical natures secret. Policing the supernatural population is an organization called Supernatural Protection & Investigations, known to the supernatural world as SPI. SPI is a huge organization with access to state-of-the-art weaponry and technology and a staff that includes everyone from highly trained warriors to computer wizards. As the series heroine explains, "SPI's mission is twofold: keep the world safe for supernaturals and humans alike, and cover up the truth. Because when it comes to supernaturals, to paraphrase Jack Nicholson: people can't handle the truth. SPI has offices worldwide, and their agents are recruited from various alphabet agencies, top police forces, and military special ops, and are supported by the sharpest scientific and academic minds." (p. 5) ✥ Dragon Eggs: seven huge egg-shaped, brightly colored diamonds that once belonged to the Russian imperial family just before they were executed by pro-Bolshevik forces back in 1918. Two of the eggs were stolen from supernatural clans (the elves and the goblins) and have magical powers. The remaining eggs are from the human realm, and though they do not have any powers of their own, they augment the power of the two magical diamonds. In book 2, the SPI is guarding a museum exhibit of priceless treasures from the collection of the villainous Russian dragon, Viktor Kain—the diamonds are a part of the exhibit. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist: The series heroine is Makenna (Mac) Fraser, a 20-something woman from small-town North Carolina who happens to be a seer—a human who can see through the glamours of any supernatural being. As she explains, "We could see through any veil, ward, shield, or spell any supernatural could come up with as a disguise. Some used magic; most didn't. Veils were a survival mechanism, much like how a chameleon changed its colors to blend in with its surroundings to protect itself from predators." (p. 3) In the supernatural world, seers are extremely rare. There are only five in the entire SPI, and Mac is the only one in New York. Mac was raised in small-town North Carolina, but moved to Manhattan to become a journalist. When Mac's seer abilities come to Vivienne Sagadraco's attention, she offers Mac a job. As Mac explains, her primary duty as an SPI agent "is to point out the supernatural bad guys, then step aside so the…commando-ninja-badass monster fighters can take them into custody—or if necessary, take them out." (p. 5) Mac's hot and sexy partner is Ian Byrne, a former NYPD detective, and the first book promises that there will eventually be more than a workplace partnership between them. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Lisa Shearin: SPI FILES SERIS Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Lisa Shearin * Website: Lisa Shearin * Genres: Fantasy / Urban Fantasy Bio: Contrary to popular belief, most authors do have day jobs just like everyone else. Lisa’s happily freelancing for an advertising agency as an editor and proofreader. In her previous corporate life, she’s been a magazine editor, advertising copywriter, and writer of corporate marketing materials of every description. Lisa is the national bestselling author of The Raine Benares novels, a series of six comedic fantasy adventures. Her next series—The SPI Files—is an urban fantasy that’s been described as Stephanie Plum meets Men in Black. It will debut on December 31, 2013. Lisa is a voracious collector of fountain pens both vintage and modern. She lives in North Carolina with her husband, two spoiled-rotten retired racing greyhounds, and a Jack Russell Terrier who rules them all. ~ Meet Lisa « Lisa Shearin and Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: Julie Dillon — Source: Bibliography: The Grendel Affair and Julie Dillon - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Author Page: * Bk-1—Grendel Affair: Paperback, 292 pages, Pub: Dec 31, 2013—ISBN 0425266915 * Bk-2—Dragon Conspiracy: Paperback, 292 pages, Pub: Jan 27th 2015—ISBN 0425266923 * Bk-3—Brimstone Deception: Paperback, 293 pages, Pub: Jan 26th 2016—ISBN 0425266931 * Bk-4—Ghoul Vendetta: Paperback, 293 pages, Pub: Jan 31th 2017—ISBN 1101989408 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Grendel Affair (2014): Vampires, ghouls, and CIA agents? Just another day at the office. We're Supernatural Protection & Investigations, known as SPI. Things that go bump in the night, the monsters you thought didn't exist? We battle them and keep you safe. But some supernatural baddies are just too big to contain, even for us… When I moved to New York to become a world famous journalist, I never imagined that snagging a job at a seedy tabloid would change my career path from trashy reporter to undercover agent. I'm Makenna Fraser, a Seer for SPI. I can see through any disguise, shield, or spell that a paranormal pest can come up with. I track down creatures and my partner, Ian Byrne, takes them out—usually saving my skin in the process. Our cases are generally pretty routine, but a sickle-wielding serial killer has been prowling the city's subway tunnels. And the murderer's not human. The fiend in question, a descendant of Grendel—yes, that Grendel—shares his ancestor's hatred of parties, revelry, and drunkards. And with New Year's Eve in Times Square only two days away, we need to bag him quickly. Because if we don't find him—and the organization behind him—by midnight, our secret's out and everyone's time is up. ~ The Grendel Affair (SPI Files, book 1) by Lisa Shearin ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO—The Dragon Conspiracy (2/2015): After solving The Grendel Affair, the agents have another SPI File to investigate... We’re Supernatural Protection & Investigations, known as SPI. We battle the real monsters of myth and legend, but this Halloween, we’re searching for diamonds… A gala opening at the Metropolitan Museum of Art has attracted the upper crust of Manhattan—and thieves. A trio of vile harpies attacks the crowd and steals the stars of the exhibition: a colorful cluster of seven cursed diamonds known as the Dragon Eggs. In the right mage’s hands, each stone can pack a magical wallop. Together they have the power to “cure” the supernaturals of the tristate area—but for many of those vampires and werewolves, that means turning into dust. I’m Makenna Fraser, a seer for SPI. With the help of my partner, Ian, and the other agents, I have twenty-four hours to prevent total global panic, find the diamonds, and save the supernatural community. No biggie... ~ Goodreads | The Dragon Conspiracy (SPI Files, #2) by Lisa Shearin ✤ BOOK THREE—The Brimstone Deception (2016): The agents of Supernatural Protection & Investigations (SPI) know that fighting evil is a full-time job, especially when a new designer drug—with mind-blowing side effects—hits the streets...It’s called Brimstone. And after the first few hits, you’ll see every supernatural beast sharing the sidewalk, train, or office with you. After that, you’ll start seeing the really scary stuff. I’m Makenna Fraser, seer for the SPI. And the collateral damage caused by Brimstone is something I’d like to unsee: dead drug dealers missing their hearts—and souls. Because your local pusher doesn’t stand a chance against the new cartel muscling its way into New York. And since the drug can only be produced with magic and molten brimstone fresh from Hell, that means a rift to the underworld is open somewhere in the city. And when—not if—the cartel loses control of it, well...It’s going to be Hell on earth. ~ Goodreads | The Brimstone Deception (SPI Files, #3) by Lisa Shearin ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Ghoul Vendetta (2017): The agents of Supernatural Protection & Investigations (SPI) are paid to keep the peace. But that’s not so easy when an endless evil threatens to tear that peace to pieces... A vampire gangster’s nephew is abducted off his yacht by a bunch of low-rent Creatures from the Black Lagoon. A slew of banks are knocked over by what looks like the cast of Night of the Living Dead. All of this may seem like the movies, but, I promise you, it’s not. I’m Makenna Fraser, seer for SPI, and I know the culprits aren’t wearing disguises or makeup. They’re real. Deadly real. Especially their leader—an ancient shapeshifter who leaves a trail of chaos and blood in his wake. Now, he’s taken my partner, Ian—and his intentions aren’t pretty. The worst part? This is only the beginning...The beginning of the end of the human race. ~ Goodreads | The Ghoul Vendetta (SPI Files, #4) by Lisa Shearin First Sentences # The Grendel Affair (2013) — most people grabbed a coffee on the way to work, I was clinking my way to the liquor store checkout with three bottle of Jack Daniels's. # The Dragon Conspiracy (2015) — I was working, but if this was work, then sign me up for triple overtime. # The Brimstone Deception (2016) — Brimstone allows humans and supernaturals to see through glamours and read mines. For humans, it actually erases their memories. The drug is mostly beneficial to Elves and Goblins who continue to spy on each other. Despite my earlier angst about Mac, I am finding myself comfortable with who she has become. # The Ghoul Vendetta (2017) — The yacht that Mac and Rake are on is attacked by creatures from the Black Lagoon and a freaking Kraken! But, to make things even more twisted, a vampire they were keeping an eye on, is kidnapped by the creatures. Why take the vampire? Who were these creatures, and who knew that they lived in the rivers surrounding NYC? Quotes Goodreads | Lisa Shearin Quotes (Author of Magic Lost, Trouble Found) * “Dragons didn’t fool around when it came to protecting things that they acquired—be it gold, gems, or a monster’s body parts.” ― Lisa Shearin, The Grendel Affair * “So the owner of a monster head wants to meet on a path named Nut,” I said. “That’s appropriate.” ― Lisa Shearin, The Grendel Affair * “We were on our way to Brooklyn to pick up an arm and see a man about a head.” ― Lisa Shearin, The Grendel Affair * “The second time, I had a freakin’ vampire at my back.” I froze. Oh shit. “No offense, Mr. Moreau,” I quickly added. —— “None taken, Agent Fraser. During the course of my lengthy life, I have been called many things, but ‘freakin’’ has never been one of them. I’ll consider it a novelty.” ― Lisa Shearin, The Grendel Affair Awards Read Alikes * InCryptid series * Night Huntress series * Diana Tregarde series * Retrievers series * Kate Daniels series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Charlie Madigan series * Demon Accords series * Edge Series, The * Laura Blackstone series * Spook Squad series * World of the Lupi series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Cassandra Palmer series * Alex Verus series * Oracle series * Phoenix Chronicles series * Piers Knight series * Agent of Hel series * Dark Storm series * Dreg City series * Magic Ex Libris series * Shades of Fury series * Shadow Saga series * Shadow Ops series * Deacon Chalk series * Indigo Court series Dragons: * Sarah Beauhall series * Anya Kalinczyk series * Baba Yaga series * Craft Sequence series * Entwined Realms series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Skindancer series * SERRAted Edge series * Stormwalker series * Crimson Moon series * see categorie links below for more Trivia *Lists That Contain The Grendel Affair (SPI Files, #1) by Lisa Shearin *Lists That Contain The Dragon Conspiracy (SPI Files, #2) by Lisa Shearin *Lists That Contain The Brimstone Deception (SPI Files, #3) by Lisa Shearin Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *SPI Files « Lisa Shearin ~ Author *SPI Files series by Lisa Shearin ~ Goodreads *SPI Files - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Lisa Shearin ~ FF *SPI Files Series ~ Shelfari *SPI Files | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - SPI Files series by Lisa Shearin ~ FictFact *Lisa Shearin - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Excerpts and Freebies: *Sample Chapters – The Grendel Affair « Lisa Shearin Summaries, Articles: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Lisa Shearin: SPI FILES SERIS World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Lisa Shearin: SPI FILES SERIS *SPI Files Series ~ Shelfari *Grendel - Wikipedia *Beowulf - Wikipedia Reviews: *Press Kit « Lisa Shearin ~ reviews *Review: The Grendel Affair (SPI Files #1) by Lisa Shearin | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *The BiblioSanctum: Book Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin #1 | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin - Fiction Vixen *The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin | Fantasy Faction *The Qwillery: Interview with Lisa Shearin, author of The Grendel Affair and more *Book Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin | The Blogger Girls *Fiction Book Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *Seeing Night Reviews: {Review} of The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *Books, Books and more Books: Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Review: The Grendel Affair by Lisa Shearin Articles, News; *My big announcement: "Lucky Charms" in Night Shift « Lisa Shearin *Lucky Charms preview + book cover art news— NEW title « Lisa Shearin Author: *Lisa Shearin *Goodreads | Lisa Shearin (Author of Magic Lost, Trouble Found) *SFF AUTHOR Lisa Shearin | Fantasy Literature Community, Fan Sites: *(5) Lisa Shearin *Lisa Shearin (LisaShearin) on Twitter *Blog « Lisa Shearin Gallery of Book Covers Night Shift anthology.jpg|0.5. Night Shift (Nov 25th 2014) Anthology, "Lucky Charms" by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21857389-night-shift The Grendel Affair (SPI Files -1) by Lisa Shearin .jpg|1. The Grendel Affair (2013) by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17912981-the-grendel-affair The Dragon Conspiracy (SPI Files|2. The Dragon Conspiracy (2015) by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20446802-the-dragon-conspiracy The Brimstone Deception (SPI Files -3) by Lisa Shearin.jpg|3. The Brimstone Deception (2016) by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23529245-the-brimstone-deception The Ghoul Vendetta (SPI Files -4) by Lisa Shearin.jpg|4. The Ghoul Vendetta (2017) by Lisa Shearin|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/28937828-the-ghoul-vendetta Category:Supe Spies Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Dragons as the main Supe Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Dragons Category:Harpies Category:Weird Science Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Monsters Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading Category:Vampires Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Set in New York City Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Oracles & Seers as main Supe